


When Thomas...

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: (prob spelled that wrong), Angst, Begging, Bleeding, Body mutilation, Crying, Fire, Gen, Ice, Pain, SO, Screaming, much - Freeform, p a i n, siezures, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: When Thomas gets gets a nightmare, brainfreeze, a writer's block or heartburn...what happens to the Sanders Sides?





	1. Hey, Lemme Show You a Thing~

Ok guys, what if when thomas gets a brain freeze, Logic is like instantly cold and shivering?!?!?  ** _*coughs* Mhmmm_**

  
Or when he gets heartburn Morality has a dangerous fever!?!? **_*coughs worse* Yep, nothing more_**

  
Or when Thomas has creators block Prince gets a headache?!?!? **_*Is dying of coughing and is nodding*_**

  
And we ALL know about Anxiety [looks at the angst writters] **_*looses a lung*_**

_** A lot of us angst writers wrote a thread. If I get the permission from all of them and if you guys want me to, I can copy and paste everyone's onto here. Until, you're gonna have mine. Enjoy~ -The Writer (Me!)) ** _


	2. Hey, Lemme Show You a Thing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas gets a nightmare, it's not a fun night for Anxiety.

When Thomas gets nightmares, and it’s never often, Anxiety flickers in and out. The others thought that Anxiety was the cause of the nightmares until they saw him look at them in fear.

 

When Thomas gets nightmares, Anxiety wakes up with a scream, watching as the inky darkness of fear and horror crawl up his body, sinking into his skin, making him feel cold and sick. He watches as his body fights it, flickering in and out, veins black against paper white skin. He shakes and sways, watching as the darkness starts to change his body. Chokes back a sob as he feels Pitch trying to take over.

 

He hears a bang and snaps his head to it noise, flicker in and out, to see the others at the door. Tears starts to fall and a sob slips through his lips. A stabbing pain pierced his body, making it glow bright before he falls on his knees, screaming and clawing his chest with Pitch’s claws. Dark and slowly getting darker with blood. Anxiety’s shirt is in shreds and darkening with blood. His chest is filled with deep gashes.

 

Anxiety screams when his hands are yanked from his chest. He starts thrashing around, trying to free himself from the _burning_ , trying to _make the darkness stop_.

Someone wraps their arms around him, _burning_ him with their brightness. He arches his body and starts kicking the brightness that was holding his hands, to _free them from the burning_. Someone grabs his legs and it _burns even worse_. It feels like someone threw him in acid because _it hurts so much_.

 

His eyes shift from deep chocolate to Mercury. His skin turns starts to get a greyish tint to it, veins still a dark contrast between his skin. His curly brown hair starts to bleed black. He screams louder when the cold pain races through his body, making the brightness _scorching his skin._

 

**_MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!! IM SORRY PLEASE STOP PLEASESTOPITPLEASESTOPITSTOPSTOPSTOP_ **

 

Someone starts to sing, ripping through his thoughts. They’re singing and the _cold, cold pain_ grips deeper in his skin, making him scream louder, shredding his throat, making him sound hoarse and animalistic.

 

~~**_You’re a monssster, come join usssss. Monssssterssss ssssticksss together. It'sss where you belong. With usssss_ ** ~~

 

More singing from more people trickle in. The darkness's claws deeper into him as it’s being dragged away. The singing becomes louder and _louder,_ ignoring the crying and the whimpers, ignoring the harsh and demonic screaming coming out of him.

 

The flickers slow down and he slowly starts to see through the darkness. Starts to feel the warmth from the others, starts to hear the sobbing from his mouth and from the others.

 

When Thomas gets nightmares, a demon tries to claw out through Anxiety, forcing the other into a cage.

 

When Thomas gets a nightmare, no one sleeps that night, as they’re huddled together trying to calm down and reassure that Anxiety is there and safe. That the demon didn’t break through.

 

It’s not often that Thomas gets nightmares, but when he does, no one is safe.


	3. When Thomas Gets Writer's Block...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas gets a writer's block, Prince experience a headache that no one likes.

Whenever gets something like a writer's block, Prince gets a headache. Only, it's not just a regular headache that you can ignore. It's not even a migraine that you can take a couple of Advil's and hope for the pain to go away. No, whenever Thomas gets a creativity block, it's a hot ice pick repeatedly slamming and _digging_ into Prince's skull.

The first time it happened, it was in third grade and the teacher wanted them to write a short story. Thomas couldn't think find anything to write and it was showing. He was tapping and doodling, trying (yet failing) to dig up an idea.

During this time, Prince dropped the cup of juice he was holding, making the glass shatter, before following behind it and screaming at the pain he was feeling. Prince curled up in the glass, cutting into his flesh and making him bleed, yet he didn't notice the pain.

He noticed the sharp, _stabbing_ and _burning_ pain in his head. It felt like someone decided to try and scramble his brain with a hot and serrated spork. Like someone decided to _slam his head repeatedly into sharp rocks_.

He screamed, not noticing that he bit his lip, not noticing the blood spilling out of various cuts, not noticing Morality, Logic and Anxiety panic. Not noticing the tears streaming down his eyes, blood trickling out of his ears. Not noticing that Imaj was suffering too. Not noticing as he started to seize up. Not noticing that Logic panicked, shoving a rag in his mouth, so he wouldn't bite his tongue through.

Morality was sobbing, trying to comfort a screaming Imaj as he stared in horror as Prince choked and screamed, as he rolled his eyes back and started to convulse, started to seize and shake.

Anxiety started to panic because there was so much _blood_. Prince stopped moving and Anxiety launched himself towards Prince. He checked Prince's heart and started yelling on how Prince wasn't _breathing!_ His heart _stopped_. He moved the rag out of Prince's mouth and started CPR, trying to get Prince to breath again.

Logic took over when Anxiety couldn't breath properly. Missy grabbed Anxiety and tried to calm him down, watching ask Logic did CPR.

Prince gasped, coughing, only to start screaming again, grabbing and pulling his hair. Logic sobbed out a sorry before pinching a pressure-point to knock Prince out, hoping this will help.

Prince didn't wake up for 3 weeks. Logic freaked out, thinking he did something wrong, only to realize that Prince is in a coma. They all stayed next to Prince, only going out to fulfill their job, to eat or to use the bathroom.

Whenever Thomas has a writer's block, Logic knocks him out and they wait for him to wake back up. Hoping that he doesn't stop breathing. Watching as his chest rises and falls, waiting for the moment that they have to perform CPR.

They only had to do it that once, but the fear is always there. Always at the edge of the small group.

Whenever Thomas has writer's block, it's a tense thing that ends in tears when Prince wakes up.


	4. When Thomas Gets a Brain Freeze...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Thomas gets a brain freeze, Logic gets unnaturally cold.

Thomas gets brain freeze whenever he eats something cold too fast. It doesn't happen often, but whenever it happens, Logic gets affected.

Whenever Thomas eats ice-cream too fast, Logic freezes. His skin turns paler than Anxiety's before it gets a bluish shade to it. His glasses frosts over and his hair started to crystalize ice at the tips. Â His lips turns blue and cracks. Patches of frost litters his skin and freezes his clothes. His breath was so cold that you can see it, see the tiny flecks of ice float out with a swirl of fog.

He was so cold. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move. He can hear his skin crack and snap as he moved. It felt like there was freezing water from the Artic ocean rushing through his veins. He swore there was bits of ice swimming through his veins and floating in his lungs. It felt like needles kept on piercing his skin, over and over again, getting hotter and hotter every time he moved. He couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed, ripping his throat and cracking the ice on his face. He fell down on his hands and knees, screaming even louder at the _pain_ of _feeling his skin crack and shatter_.

Anxiety, Morality and Prince ran in, seeing blood seeping out underneath Logic's hands. Ice covering the aspect's skin. His skin was cracked and shattered where he moved. His skin a faded blue and bluer veins popped out against the skin. Ice was forming in the spilled blood and frost spread where he touched the ground.

Logic was still screaming. Morality threw his cardigan on Logic, hoping it would help, only it froze. Prince shakenly set his hands on Logic's arm, ignoring the frost crawling up his arms.

Logic screamed louder at the feel of heat touching his skin. Prince choked and picked up the screaming trait and ran to Logic's room. Anxiety and Morality ran behind him, sobbing and crying at the sound of Logic's heart-wrenching screaming.

Morality ran past Prince and threw Logic's door open and threw back the covers of the aspect's bed. Prince ran in and proceed to strip Logic of his clothes. Morality stripped of his until he hit his underwear and took Logic, who was now free of all clothes, and pulling him under the covers. It was the only time that Morality was okay for running a bit hotter than others and okay to be surrounded by so much heat. Prince and Anxiety soon followed suit, trying to warm Logic up as best as they could.

Logic screamed himself hoarse, and curled into himself because he was in _so much pain_. He tried to move away from the _pain_ but _he couldn't_ he was _surrounded_.

_**MAKE. IT. STOP. PLEASE.** _

Whenever Thomas gets a brain freeze, it hurts Logic and the others. The frost will spread, slowly covering the blankets with the ice, making the people around him turn red as frost tries to cover them. It'll last for 10 minutes, but those ten minutes are the worst 10 minutes that they all will experience.

Thomas doesn't get brain freeze often, but when he does, he won't hear from Logic until Logic gains his voice back.

When Thomas gets a brain freeze, Logic will shake for weeks, buried under sweaters and hoodies. Logic will burrow in blankets and the nearest warm person, trying to get warm again.

When Thomas gets a brain freeze, it's not fun for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas get heartburn, Morality gets uncomfortably hot.

When Thomas gets heartburn, it burns Morality. He glows with fire under his skin, crackling and popping as he moves. It /burns/ him, making him drop down screaming emitted sparks and small embers from his mouth.

  
Whenever this happens, Prince strips Morality of his clothes until he is down to his underwear. Anxiety has already started a lukewarm bath to help cool Morality down. Logic grabbed two rags, making sure one is in Morality's mouth so he won't bite his tongue when they set him in the bath.

  
Prince picked up the screaming trait and carried him to the bath, gently setting him down into the water. Anxiety got in with Morality to hold the others head above the water. Logic set the other rag, now damp, on the other aspect's forehead.

  
Morality still screams because it _burns_ make it _stop!_ Skin crackles and pops, like burning wood, with fire under his skin and molten lava in his veins. Anxiety winces at the heat that Morality is emitting, feeling like a cup that's too hot to hold.

  
When the fire under Morality's skin and the lava in his veins recede, Morality is still too hot, only now it's because he has a fever, a horrible fever that makes visits into the bathtub normal to help cool him down. Normal to have a bucket ready for when he throws up. Normal for someone to stay next to him to comfort him when he's lucid. Normal for the aspect to shiver and shake as he sweats and cries because it _hurts_. It _hurts_ when the fire leaves his body cold and weak. It _hurts_ when his body fights against itself. It just _hurts_.  
Whenever Thomas gets a heartburn, it burns and makes Morality sick. It scares the others because what if it's _this_ time that Morality doesn't survive the fire. What if it's _this_ time that it burns him from the inside out. What if it's _this_ time that the fever pulls him into the dark abyss.

  
Whenever Thomas gets heartburn, they all sleep in Morality's room or stay in the bathroom. They all stay together, always in reach in case they break down from the fear of losing Morality.

  
Whenever Thomas gets heartburn, it's never fun for Morality and it's a fear filled period. The Sanders' Sides hope and wish that the heartburn is few and far in-between.


End file.
